Can't You See Them?
by lily day
Summary: Naruto lays in the grass at night, watching the stars, when he is joined by a certain sand shinobi. Continued by popular demand. Now with hints of shounen-ai.
1. Can't you see them?

Lily: just a small idea that popped into my head one day. i was really depressed (as usual) and thought this was sweet enough to cheer me up.  
  
  
Can't You See Them?  
  
Naruto rolled onto his back, staring up at the velvety purple sky. He liked this spot. It was right next to the forest, behind a bend, on the top of a cliff. When Naruto lay on his back, he saw rippling waves of grass, bordered on one side by the mysterious depths of the forest and on the other by the false cheer of the village's lights.   
  
Naruto often came to this spot at night. It was where he came when he needed to think, when the burden of the villager's spite became to heavy. Outside the village, all alone, no one knew him. No one could define him by something that he hadn't wanted to be. Out here, he was Naruto, even though he didn't know all that he might one day be, he knew that, with no one to tell him otherwise, he was merely Naruto. No more, no less. He loved lying there and dreaming so much, that he often woke up there, his clothes, flesh and hair sprinkled with crystalline drops of morning dew.  
  
Gaara of the sand crouched in a tree, watching the reincarnation of the Kyuubi gaze up at the stars. Ever since Gaara had met Naruto, he had wanted to know more about the boy. Another boy like him... he had hardy dared to dream that there might be someone to understand his pain. Understand him so perfectly as this boy might.  
  
Gaara knew more about Naruto than anyone else, maybe even more than Naruto himself. The sand shinobi had immersed himself in learning about the boy, wanting to know what it was like to have even the tiniest speck of love in one's life. Gaara had never had anyone that loved him and the fact that Naruto was a demon and still had companions and allies was an all-consuming mystery for Gaara.  
  
So, Naruto had become Gaara's obsession.   
  
Naruto sighed and chewed on the blade of grass that was in his mouth. There was that weird presence near im again. He had begun to notice it following him, lately. Strangely, he sort of liked having the presence follow him, like a secret that only he knew about, shared with no one, keeping it special. The presence felt much closer than it usually came. Naruto wanted to know what it was. He sat up, and tilted his head toward the presence's direction.   
  
Whoever you are, come out. I know you're there. he said brazenly.  
  
Gaara hid his astonishment. Naruto had known that he was there. Had he always known? Gaara could have easily left and not had to face Naruto, but something was telling Gaara that it was time to step out of the shadows.  
  
Naruto listened. He heard a small thump, followed by quiet footsteps. Naruto closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard another thump. Gaara of the sand was sitting in front of him. Short, fine fiery colored hair, overly large gourd, frosty green eyes with an insomniac's bruised looking rims. Naruto tried not to show his surprise, but he knew that some of it must have crept onto his face.  
  
Gaara reached over to his back and began to undo the straps that held the gourd there. Naruto lay back down, munching on the blade of grass. Gaara scooted backwards and lay down next to Naruto.  
  
What are you doing here? asked the sand shinobi.  
I should be asking you that. I didn't think anyone else knew about this spot.  
I know a lot more than you think, came the cryptic reply.  
So, why are you here? continued Naruto, turning his head to look at Gaara. Gaara continued to gaze seriously into the star spangled sky.  
I asked first, he said.  
said Naruto, not really caring who answered, I'm looking at the stars.  
Why are you doing that?  
Haven't you ever looked at the stars?  
Of course I have.  
Don't you _see_ them? Naruto brought his head up slightly to get a better look at Gaara. Gaara turned his head.  
Of course I see them. I'm looking at them, aren't I?  
No, I mean really see them.  
Well, I don't know what you mean by really see', so I don't know, now do I?  
Gee, since your so dumb, I guess I'll have to explain. And I thought you were a smart shinobi!  
  
Gaara grimaced slightly as Naruto stood. Naruto took a deep breath and stared up into the sky. He didn't know why he was going to tell Gaara this, but he was. Maybe the other demon child could understand what he meant.  
  
When I look at the stars I feel... I feel like I know where I am. For one moment, I know where I am in the world, I know that everything will work the way it's supposed to. I look at the millions of stars out there, maybe they have planets circling them, maybe the planets have life on them. So many stars out there, so many possible worlds. The stars make me feel like I'm a part of something important.  
  
Naruto's voice suddenly went from a soft whisper to a shout.  
  
I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am here! I am alive right now! This is me! This is where I am!  
  
Naruto spread his arms wide and tilted his head back, eyes open, staring at the stars. The small pinpricks of light reflected in Naruto's summer sky eyes. Gaara stood up, he too tilted his head back and looked at the stars. Millions. Tiny lights, shivering and dancing in the summer breeze. The whole sky was like a giant upturned bowl, the sky by the edges tinted a lighter, but no less vibrant, blue. Even in the paler sky, the stars were still visible. Naruto began to turn in circles on the spot, his arms outstretched, eyes still open. Gaara glanced at him.  
  
What are you doing? he asked.  
Spinning. If I spin fast enough, the stars blur together. They make one big star!  
Naruto laughed and closed his eyes in joy.  
Can't you see them? Can't you see the stars?!   
Naruto continued laughing as he spun in an uncertain path across the lush grass. Gaara let his head fall back, his insomniac eyes gently shut.  
Yes, Naruto. I can see them. I can see the stars.  
A small smile traced his lips.


	2. The color of your voice

Lily: i was surprised by how many people wanted me to continue my Gaara/Naruto one shot. *passes out from joy* i've decided to continue it. i'll also be working on a humor fic (my first one!)  
Fly-Girl: we went to a party last night.  
Phantom: the hostesses said there was too much food so we now have five pounds of brisket and a...  
All: German Chocolate Cake!!!!!!  
  
  
The color of your voice  
  
Naruto and Gaara had been meeting at the same spot for almost every night since. Sometimes they would lay in silence, merely watching the stars, other times they would talk, little things, about Naruto's daily life, about training. They never trespassed into areas that they were uncomfortable talking about, their pasts, their demons. Their friendship was a slightly distant one, but it didn't matter, for they understood each other.  
  
Kakashi's always late, complained Naruto, and he comes up with the stupidest excuses ever! I mean, come on, I had to save a kitten from a giant fire breathing dragon,' you'd have to have no brain cells to fall for that one!  
Gaara snorted, it could've been a sneeze or a laugh, Naruto wasn't sure.  
Why can't he just say what's true, I slept in late because I stayed up all night doing it with Iruka,'?  
Gaara choked and suddenly burst out _laughing_. His laugh was surprisingly free and young sounding. His eyes were shut, his head was tilted back and his sides heaved with exertion.  
  
Naruto stared. He had never seen Gaara laugh.  
  
Gaara seemed to sense Naruto's shock and he quit laughing. He looked at Naruto out of the corners of his eyes, wondering if he had done something wrong by laughing at Naruto's story. Naruto looked at him quizzically.  
  
Why'd you stop? he asked, his lower lip stuck out in a signature Naruto pout.  
Stop what?   
Stop laughing,  
I didn't know if I was supposed to laugh,  
Didn't know?! How can you not know? You laugh when you want to laugh, simple as that. Plus, you have a nice laugh.  
A nice laugh? How is it nice? Gaara furrowed his brows.  
It sounds nice. It's sounds like... red, a dark red.  
Red? How can something _sound_ red, it's a color? Naruto was confusing the sand shinobi.  
Naruto laughed and shrugged his shoulders, I dunno, it just sounds red, to me. You ever felt something like that? It makes no sense when you say it, but it makes sense when you feel it.  
I don't know.  
Man, Gaara, you're not like a kid at _all_. You know what, you need to come to one of my team's training sessions. It'd be good for you.  
Naruto grinned, squinting his eyes shut.  
Why would it be good for me? said Gaara in his usual monotone.  
Well, they're really a lot of fun. We just practice our techniques, be stupid and bug Kakashi. No trying to kill each other, no real competition and we usually get ramen afterwards!  
It might be interesting to try.  
Yeah! Um... just _try_ not to kill Sasuke, though. Normally I'd be really glad to help you, but... yeah.  
Gaara sniggered.  
Well, I'll come tomorrow. Your team meets at the bridge, right?  
  
I'll see you then, Naruto.  
Yeah! And I'll try and figure out why I think the color of your voice is red! Naruto laughed as Gaara left. He watched him jump into the trees before heading back to his empty little apartment.  
  
Gaara sat in a tree and pulled his red scarf around his shoulders. What was this strange fluttering, twisting feeling in his stomach? Was he sick? He put his hand to his forehead, he didn't feel hot. Was it some new threat from the demon within him? No, it couldn't be, it felt too... good. It felt good, but it was maddening. It felt as if there should be more than this little flutter, something bigger, but he didn't know how to get it or what it was.  
  
Gaara sighed and curled his back against the tree. He wouldn't sleep, he never did, he would just sit there until it was time to meet Naruto.


	3. Nobody believes me!

Lily: wow, people really love this fic. my e-mail was almost overloaded with all the reviews.*faints from happiness*   
  
Can't you see them?  
Chapter Three  
Nobody believes me!  
  
Gaara was waiting on the bridge post, sitting on top of it like a dog. He didn't know why, but that annoying fluttery feeling was still there. It hadn't gone away since last night and it was really beginning to get on his already thin nerves. Gaara heard a small scuffing noise and looked over to see that Naruto was walking up to the bridge, looking like he had slept outside on the grass, in the same clothes that he was wearing clothes and merely went to class like that. Which, in fact, was what he had done.  
  
He stopped in front of the post and grinned at Gaara.  
  
Hey, so you came.  
  
Cool, well, I hope it'll be fun.  
  
The two sat in silence, waiting for the others. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the same time, Sakura obviously trying to get Sasuke's attention. At the sight of Gaara, Sakura screamed and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke stopped dead, staring at Gaara.  
  
What are _you_ doing here? he ground out.  
I invited him, said Naruto brightly, and if you have a problem with it, pretty boy, you can shove it up your ass! he grinned happily. Gaara smirked slightly.  
Why did you _invite_ him? Sasuke hissed again.  
Because I wanted to,  
_Why_ did you want to?  
I thought it'd be good for him to spend time with normal kids. He needs to have fun.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, Normal? Naruto, we're about the least normal shinobi that there are. I mean, our team is made up of an idiot with a demon imprisoned in his stomach, a handsome genius, a -ahem- cute, pink haired shinobi and a perverted one-eyed sharingan user who's never shown his face. I don't think that's normal.  
Gaara frowned. She did have a point.  
Plus, Gaara has tried to kill us on multiple occasions.  
Another good point.  
He won't try to kill you, Sakura-chan, said Naruto in an airy manner, he said he wouldn't. And you won't, right Gaara?  
Gaara glared down at them and nodded. He had failed to notice the Doppleganger that was sneaking up behind him. It shoved him in the back, knocking him off the post.  
  
  
Gaara had managed to land on Naruto, one hand either side of his head and knees on either side of his waist. Naruto giggled.  
Sorry bout that, Gaara. I thought you'd be expecting it.  
Gaara got up and lightly punched Naruto on the shoulder.  
  
Black eyed freak.  
  
  
  
The two punctuated each insult with a punch.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were staring at the two with a mixture of horror and disbelief. Gaara? Playing?! News flash, hell has just frozen over! thought Sakura to herself, but this may be good! Naruto has another friend... maybe he'll leave me alone with -gasp- Sasuke!  
  
a fifth voice spoke up. It was Kakashi, walking towards the bridge, he didn't seem to have seen Gaara yet, Sorry that I was late, but there was this little old lady and she was um... being attacked by um... monkeys so I had to save her. Yeah.  
Don't lie! shouted Sakura and Naruto together.  
Aww, no one believes me. he sighed and looked dejected, Iruka didn't even believe me when I told him that the thing that I was hiding in my closet was not his birthday present. Why was he cleaning my closet, anyway? he half muttered to himself.  
  
Gaara snorted. Kakashi jerked his head. He looked at Gaara but didn't seem surprised. As a matter of fact, Kakashi had known he was there the whole time, but decided not to make a big deal out of it, presuming that Sakura and Sasuke already had.  
Gaara, um... nice to see you? Why are you here on this wonderful summer day?  
I invited him! interjected Naruto with a huge grin.  
Why did you invite him?  
Whoa, Deja Vu. Ah... because I wanted to.  
Why did you want to?  
I thought it'd be good for him to come and have fun like a normal kid.  
said Kakashi as he thought to himself, well, it's fine with me. But if he tries to mortally wound anyone I shall have to kill him on the spot, understand? Naruto nodded.  
  
Gaara couldn't help but smile a little. It was funny, Kakashi was lecturing Naruto as if he had brought home a stray puppy. Gaara almost expected him to say, ... and make sure he doesn't pee on the carpet!  
  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. This might actually be a good development. It would be good for Naruto to have some one in a situation similar to his own. And if the glances that Gaara was giving the boy were any indication then it might just be good for him too.  
  
said Kakashi cheerfully, you all remember how I had you learn to climb trees? There was a collective groan. Well, today we're going to do that except with water!  
howled Naruto, We're going to walk on water?!  
Exactly! So, on to the bath house!  
  
The team trudged unhappily to the bath house. Gaara didn't see why this was such a horrible thing. It would be easy!  
  
said Kakashi as they stood by the side of the bath, It's a lot like climbing the trees, but there's a trick to it which I'm going to let you figure out on your own! Kakashi grinned at them and then disappeared. They could hear him in the neighboring bath.  
  
Gah! Kakashi! What are you doing here?  
Teaching my class, silly.  
Really? I thought you were spying on me. Well, go teach your class.  
Aww, but spying on you is fun, Iruka.  
Ahh, so you _were_ spying on me.  
  
Ok, now go teach your class and leave me to take a bath.  
  
  
Because I'd rather do this!  
Gah! No tickling!  
It's not my fault your neck is extremely sensitive, now is it?  
Ahh! Stop that!  
  
Naruto blushed and scrunched his eye shut, Sasuke glowered, Sakura giggled and Gaara glanced in the direction of the noise, slightly interested.  
O- ok, stuttered Naruto, I'll go first.  
He sent his chakra to his feet and stepped on the water. It held, his foot stayed up. he put his other foot on, it too stayed up. He took a cautious step forward.  
Hooray! I did it!  
Sasuke stepped on too, but the ripples from Sasuke's feet disrupted Naruto's balance, which caused him to fall in the bath, which in turn caused Sasuke to fall in. Naruto came up, spitting out water and Sasuke glared at him from under his wet bangs.  
Naruto! You made Sasuke fall over! shouted Sakura.  
No way! He made me fall over.  
  
Gaara sighed and put one foot on the water, then the other. He began to walk across the water. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watched as he walked across and then broke into a run across the top of the water.  
Wow! Gaara, how'd you do that? said Naruto in amazement.  
Figure it out yourself, said Gaara. The red haired boy sat down on the water and leaned back so that he was lying down, arms crossed over his stomach. Naruto swam over and inspected the water around Gaara. He put his hand on the water next to Gaara's side.  
It's flat! he exclaimed.  
mumbled Gaara.   
How'd you make it flat?  
Think, stupid.  
Umm... Oh! I think I got it! You spread your chakra out so that the water doesn't ripple!  
  
  
Naruto brought one hand out of the water and laid it on top, fingers splayed, he pushed against the glasslike water until he could bring his feet up and do the same. Naruto stood up, wobbling slightly.  
I did it! Naruto walked a few feet. He did a jump out of excitement. Woo -glub- He had fallen back in the water.  
You lost concentration, idiot. said Gaara.  
  
Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Gaara practiced walking on the water until they could confidently run across it. Sakura could even jump and land on the water without falling in.  
  
said Kakashi, you all caught on a lot faster than I thought you would. Well, I guess you'll just have to spar for the rest of today's session. Back to the forest!  
  
The soaked shinobi followed him, grumbling as they walked.  
  
Ok, Gaara, you spar with Naruto. Sakura, you spar with Sasuke.  
  
Call him crazy, we know you already do, but Kakashi had an overbearing wish to see just how well the two demon holders would fight each other. Ahh, if Iruka knew he was doing this on purpose, he would be sleeping on the couch again... Iruka could be so mean for such a sweet shinobi.  
  
Naruto jumped into a defensive position while Gaara merely stood still. They stood like that for awhile, listening to Sakura and Sasuke fight. Finally, Naruto said, Are you gonna attack me or not?!  
Gaara smirked.  
He vanished and reappeared behind Naruto. Gaara swung his leg up, kicking Naruto in the back. Naruto yelped and fell forward. Gaara threw a kunai but Naruto back flipped out of the way. In mid flip Naruto performed the Art of the Doppleganger. Several Narutos tackled Gaara, one taking him in the stomach, two wrapped their arms and legs around his legs and a fourth stood behind him, arms draped around his shoulders.  
  
Harem jutsu! laughed Naruto.  
Suddenly, all the Narutos turned into naked girl Narutos.  
Gaara blinked at the girls that were rubbing up against him. he glanced back up at the original Naruto, who was looking annoyed.  
What's this supposed to do? said Gaara, confused.  
shouted Naruto, That's my ultimate technique! You should have passed out from lust by now!  
This is supposed to be arousing? Gaara looked at the pouting girl that was clinging to his waist.  
Yeah! There is only one other person that this doesn't work and that's Kakashi, but I know why it doesn't work. I mean look, even pretty boy is susceptible!  
It was true, Sasuke was desperately trying to conceal a nosebleed.  
Gaara grinned and laughed.  
One problem, Naruto... Gaara shifted his weight. ... I don't like girls! Gaara fell backwards, crushing one doppleganger, while kicking two others off. He grabbed the third by her wrist and swung her into the original Naruto. Naruto growled, the doppleganger disappeared and he dropped the illusion.  
  
Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the two fight. Oddly, neither seemed to have the upper hand. They kept tackling each other, kicking each other off, sending the other one flying. It was really fun to watch.  
  
It was only when Kakashi noticed that the sun was setting did he realize how late their session had been running. He clapped his hands, gaining their attention.  
Ok, lessons are over for today! Everybody go home and rest up for tomorrow. We'll have a mission, so come prepared.  
Kakashi vanished in a swirl of smoke.  
  
The students said their goodbye's before heading their separate directions. Gaara vanished into the forest while Naruto headed towards his apartment. The setting turned the world indigo and orange.


	4. Why are you lying?

Lily: heheh i liked that last chapter. it really was a lot of fun to write.  
  
Can't you see them?  
Chapter Four  
Why are you lying?  
  
Naruto lay in bed. That stupid Gaara! How could he be resistant to the harem jutsu? He had said that he didn't like girls. So Gaara liked boys? Gaara was _gay_? Naruto didn't have a problem with it, just like he didn't have a problem with Iruka and Kakashi being together, or a problem with Sasuke being bi, something that he figured out on his own when Sasuke um... kissed him.  
  
Naruto kicked the covers off. It was so damn _hot_! Naruto heard something tapping at his window. He rolled over. Probably just a tree branch. The tapping continued. Damn it. Naruto rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the window. He opened it, only to have Gaara suddenly appear, outside then window, hanging upside down, his toes latched over the frame.  
You weren't at your spot. said Gaara with a mixture of hurt and worry in his voice.  
I was too tired to come tonight. panted a startled a shocked Naruto.   
Don't lie. You were never too tired before. What's wrong?  
Nothing's wrong and I'm not lying!  
Yeah right, and I get eight full hours of sleep every night. Tell me what's wrong. Was it something that happened today?  
Sort of.  
  
You really don't like girls?  
  
So... you're gay?  
You got a problem with it? growled Gaara from between clenched teeth.  
No! Not at all. I was just... thinking, is all.  
The two stood for awhile, remaining silent. Suddenly, something came to Gaara. Why hadn't he seen it before?  
  
  
Why aren't you susceptible to your harem jutsu?  
I... I'm immune to my own attacks!  
Why are you lying? Friends don't lie to each other.  
I'm not! shouted Naruto, his face coloring.  
Not my friend? Not lying?  
I was... I mean...  
Just think about it.  
  
Gaara swung backwards, coming to stand on the roof. Naruto leaned out the window. He knew Gaara would hear him.  
Come to our class tomorrow, ok?! he shouted into the vacant alleyway.  
Gaara smiled and sat down on the roof, pulling his scarf around his shoulders. He had taken to spending the night up there. Naruto didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't mind.


	5. Untangling a knot with no end

Lily: gah, the internet is not working and i have to wait for dad to get home so that he can fix it. so i shall type.  
  
Can't you see them?  
Chapter Five  
Untangling a knot with no end  
  
Gaara crouched on top of the same bridge post as the day before. He hoped that he hadn't scared Naruto too badly last night. He didn't know why, but he was worried about the other demon holder. Gaara... Gaara thought of him as a comrade, some one who understood, nothing more. Gaara clenched his kohl lined eyes shut.  
  
A small noise called him out of his reveries, but he kept his eyes shut. He sniffed the air, narrow nostrils flared. The sound came to a halt and Gaara opened one eye to a slit.  
  
  
Sasuke sat down in front of the post.  
Where's Naruto? he asked casually.  
Like I would know.  
Sasuke was quiet, thinking.  
Look, Gaara, I'll cut to the chase. Do you like Naruto?  
What do you mean by that?  
As in a boyfriend.  
What's it to you, Uchiha?  
Just thought you ought to know that you have a rival and that I'm already further along than you.  
What is _that_ supposed to mean? growled Gaara.  
Sasuke went over the memory in his head but didn't tell Gaara.  
  
About a month back, Sasuke and Naruto had been assigned to escort an old lady from her house in the forest to the village and back. They had done that without a hitch, but on the way back, Sasuke and Naruto got lost in the forest. The two boys had been forced to make camp and wait til morning to find their way back.  
Sasuke watched Naruto sitting by the fire and shivering slightly.  
Naruto, are you cold? he asked. Naruto nodded his teeth chattering.  
Come here.  
Naruto obediently scooted closer to Sasuke. The taller boy put an arm around Naruto's shoulders.  
Ahh... Sasuke, what are you-  
Naruto was cut off when Sasuke leaned down and gave him a small, modest kiss. Sasuke sat back up. Naruto blinked, blushed and went back to staring at the fire.  
The kiss was never mentioned again.  
  
Sasuke was saved from an inevitable death when Naruto staggered up. His hair was messier than usual and there were dark rings under his eyes. He held a bowl of half finished ramen. Naruto plopped down by Sasuke and went back to gumming on the ramen.  
Morning, pretty boy. Morning, Gaara. Naruto blinked blearily.  
  
Sakura appeared a few minutes later and sat down by Sasuke, trying to nuzzle up on his arm. Sasuke moved his arm away. Kakashi walked up towards the bridge, noticing the state of affairs.  
Oh boy. Gaara is looking like he's going to kill Sasuke, Sasuke is drooling over Naruto, Sakura is drooling over Sasuke and Naruto looks like he has a hangover! Why me, lord? the unfortunate shinobi thought to himself.  
You're late, said Sakura and Naruto at the same time.  
Ahh... you see, Iruka couldn't find his pants so I had to help him look for them and we got a little... sidetracked.  
Naruto blinked and tried not to fall in his ramen. Whoa, Kakashi-sensei. Either I'm sleepier than I thought or you just told something close to the truth! My whole perception of the world has changed...  
  
I'm deeply hurt, said Kakashi, while looking the exact opposite, Well, as you know, we have a mission today. Actually, two missions! Naruto your mission is to investigate a hidden cave behind a waterfall. This is were your ability of walking on water comes in handy. Oh, and you can take Gaara along if you want. Sakura, Sasuke, you two will be catching some fish for a pond. Once again, your ability to walk on water might be helpful. Here are your maps. Now, go!  
  
The four leapt away, or, in Naruto's case, stumbled as fast as they could. Gaara looked back to see that Naruto was going nowhere fast. He was obviously very tired and he had the map, which they needed if they were going to be going anywhere. Gaara doubled back and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, swinging him up onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's thighs, ignoring the weak protests from behind him.  
Hey, Gaara, put me down. I'm not a baby, I can walk!  
From what I just saw, you might as well be a baby. Anyway, you were slowing us down.  
Ahh, sorry.  
Now, where are we going?  
That way.  
  
  
Sasuke glared at Gaara's back as he left. Sakura pulled on his arm, heading off to go fish. Kakashi sighed. This was turning into a really big mess. He knew he could untangle the problems with Naruto, Gaara and Sakura but he had no idea what he was going to do with Sasuke. Was there anyone that liked Sasuke other than Sakura or Ino....   
  
  
Lily: OPEN ENDING WITH A QUESTION! in your reviews tell me who you want Sasuke paired with, other than Sakura or Ino, i need at least five reviews to continue! :P  
Phantom: heheh. .  
Fly-Girl: if you're good we shall give you fluff! :D


	6. Catching fish in their element

Lily: heh, i decided on who i'm going to try and set Sasuke up with... Neji! Screw-chan! *falls over laughing*  
Neji: -.-' it's not that funny...  
Lily: no! but i can just see Sasuke doing one of his smirks and saying, hey, neji, you wanna screw?' nyahahahahahhaha  
Phantom: *snort* screw...   
Fly-Girl: heh.  
Neji: _  
Lily: anyway, the point of this little authors note is to tell you that i am extremely depressed(check my diary)and that because of school and parents and the fact that i am very Shikamura-ish and many other things i may not be able to update as regularly. Gomen nasai minna-san. PS. the plot has suddenly gotten very confusing on me.  
  
Can't you see them?  
Chapter Six  
Catching fish in their element   
  
Sakura ran across the water, not a single splash following her feet. She paused to stare down in the murky water of the lake, watching as the koi swam around under her. Sakura lay on her belly on the top of the water. She pulled some of her chakra back, waited and then suddenly darted her hand into the water, pulling out a sparkling gold koi. She giggled as it thrashed in her hands and dropped it in the plastic bag full of water that she was holding. She already had four fish.  
  
Sasuke trotted across the water to her.  
Do you have four? he asked.  
Yeah, Sasuke-kun. I guess that's all eight, then?  
  
The two began to walk back across the water in silence. Sakura smiled up at Sasuke.  
Sasuke-kun, you know, I think that... that catching fish in their element is a lot like being in love. It's hard and things just slip right out of your fingers but it's so much fun.  
Sakura blushed and ducked her head realizing just how silly she must sound.  
Ah, gomen. That was sort of weird. But I... I really do mean it...  
She trailed off as they began to walk back on land.  
  
Sasuke didn't let on, but he silently agreed with Sakura. But... being in love with Naruto wasn't really fun, he didn't like it. It hurt. Catching the kitsune had become an obsession. Obsession? Is that what it was? Infatuation? Sasuke blinked. Well, he would see how things went and work it out from there.  
  
Ah, Sasuke-kun, what's the address of the house that we're talking the fish to?  
Here, this one.  
Huh, it seems familiar...  
It does.  
  
They came to the house and knocked on the door. A boy wearing a chinese tunic and pants, with arm and leg wraps and a Hitai-Ate band tied around his waist hair answered the door. He blinked his dark, long lashed eyes that were nearly covered y his green bangs, tiny spots of pink appearing on his pale cheeks.  
Ah... ah... Sakura-sama! (AN: i know he doesn't call her this, but it just seems like the sort of thing he would do.)  
Oh, Lee! Is this your house?  
Um... yeah... he glanced at the plastic bags that they were holding. You're the ones who took the mission to get the fish?  
Yes. Um... where should we bring them?  
Oh! Um... come around the back. That's where the pond is. Gai-chan said we needed some more fish. I asked him why we didn't get them, but he said it would do some shinobi good to get any easy mission. Lee smiled and blushed as he lead them around to the backyard.  
  
The green haired boy stood and watched as Sasuke and Sakura put their bags down.  
Sakura-sama, would you like something to drink? he flushed as he asked the girl.  
she smiled and followed him into the house.  
  
Sasuke smirked. He would obviously be putting the fish in the pond on his own. But that was fine. He always thought that green and pink did go together rather well.  
  
Lily: i know, it's short, but i am a Shika disciple! i love Lee, Shika, Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi by the way. sasuke's ok but Shika is so... *drool*  
Neji: hey, what about me...  
Fly-Girl: let's go, screw.  
Neji: :(


	7. Forget if you want

Lily: Oy, i'm back... sort of... well, Neji and Sasuke are a little OOC in this chapter but i don't care.  
  
Can't you see them?  
Chapter Seven  
Forget if you want to   
  
Gaara had decided that Naruto was sufficiently awake and dumped the other boy off his back, pulling the gourd back around from his stomach. Naruto grumbled for a little bit, but soon relented and went to help Gaara find the waterfall.  
  
Even though they wouldn't admit it, both boys had enjoyed the ride. Gaara actually found himself liking this new type of human contact. Naruto liked the feel of Gaara's body, although he would die before saying so, and the warmth that it generated, even in the middle of summer.  
  
They located the waterfall and began to look for how to get in to the alleged cave. They had yet to find a way, there was no obvious entrance anywhere that they could see.  
  
The assignment did say something about the cave being behind the waterfall... said Naruto, thinking hard. Gaara joined him in thought for a moment, before grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him upright.  
Hey! Gaara, what are you-  
Naruto didn't have a chance to finish as Gaara pulled him through the front of the waterfall. Naruto clamped his mouth shut and thought of all the things that he was going to do to Gaara if they didn't drown.  
  
Naruto was so shocked when his feet hit solid, only mildly damp ground, that he slipped and fell forwards, into Gaara. At that moment, Gaara had turned around to tell Naruto to open his eyes, the combination of Naruto's trip and Gaara's turn caused them to fall directly into each other, face first. Their lips were briefly crushed together. One couldn't really call it a kiss, because neither were reacting to it, if it were like anything it was rather like a practice kiss, the kind you do on your pillow when you've never had a real one before.  
  
Naruto leapt back with a yelp, blushing furiously. Gaara sat on the slightly damp ground, his usual blank expression in position. He sat, staring unblinkingly at Naruto, who was getting even more nervous. He hastily waved a hand at Gaara.  
Ah... ah... it was an accident! Don't... don't take it wrong or anything...  
What do you mean? said Gaara calmly, You fell on me, that's all.  
But... but... it's _where_ I fell.  
You didn't mean to fall with your mouth on my mouth.  
Well, people will take it wrong...  
You don't have to tell them.  
... what?  
Don't tell them. We can forget if you want to.  
I... I...  
I said   
Naruto blinked, not understanding Gaara's implication.  
Um... oh, hey, we're in the cave, aren't we? said Naruto, suddenly changing the subject.  
Yes, I guess so.  
  
The two stared around at their surroundings. On the one side their were great sheets of water pouring down. The other three sides were enclosed with rock, making a small alcove. They sat for awhile, just staring around. Gaara stood up and tried to brush some water off his pants.  
Come on. Let's start heading back.  
He began to walk towards the waterfall, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.  
Nah, stay awhile, Gaara. It's nice here.  
Naruto rested an elbow on Gaara's shoulder and leaned his head to the side. Gaara took the opportunity to slip his arm around Naruto's waist, barely touching the skin so that the other boy wouldn't notice. Gaara unconsciously twitched when Naruto slumped completely against him, head lolling against his shoulder. Gaara put his fingers on Naruto's chin and tilted his head up. He sighed. The stupid kid had fallen asleep on him again. He must be really tired, thought Gaara, did he stay up all night after I left? I wonder why...  
  
He gently pulled Naruto onto his back, looping his arms around the Kyuubi's thighs. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately... not that he minded. Gaara's lips twitched in what might have been a smile.  
  
  
Sasuke rested his head against a cool boulder that was on the side of the pond. It was hot and Sakura hadn't come back out yet. Sasuke whipped his head up when he felt someone else enter the garden. Neji stood in a tree, watching Sasuke with blank, pupil-less eyes. Sasuke suppressed a shiver, there was something about his eyes... they were like a negative of his own bottomless black ones.  
  
Neji hopped down from the tree, coming to stand in front of Sasuke. He looked down, mirroring Sasuke's smirk with his own.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, I would like to challenge you.  
I accept, Hyuga Neji.  
  
The two leapt back, taking defensive stances.  
  
Why are you here? Sasuke asked, trying not to let his apprehension show. For some reason, the idea of Neji following him sent shivers down his spine. And he rather liked the way the shivers felt...  
  
Neji, too, tried to conceal his apprehension. Had Sasuke known that he'd been following him, sealing his chakra so that he wouldn't know? Neji let his face slide into a smirk. Lee's in my team. Remember? I'm here to train.  
  
Oh, yeah...  
  
shouted Neji suddenly. The veins rippled under his skin, standing out as they dipped under his flesh and into his chalk white eyes. Ok, have to admit, that is cool looking, thought Sasuke, what? No! No! I meant to say that he was cutting to the chase, using that move. Never mind...  
  
Sasuke shook his head, clearing it of the confusing thoughts. He blinked and his eyes turned to crimson.  
  
  
Neji smirked again. God, Sasuke looked cool when he did that. Yes, indeed, he did.  
64 points! cried Neji, copies appearing beside him.  
2 points!  
Sasuke sneered.  
4 points!  
What was the point of this?  
8 points!  
With his Sharingan he could see...  
16 points!  
... and dodge...  
32 points!  
... every move!  
  
Sasuke had been so focused on the copies in front of him that he had failed to see or feel the real Neji sneaking up behind him. Neji grabbed the Sharingan user's shoulders, spun him around and shoved him hard into the ground.  
  
Sasuke gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs. He blinked, the crimson sliding from his eyes. Neji was crouching over him, almost nose to nose.  
Why is it, breathed Neji, that the great Uchiha Sasuke of the Sharingan eyes, can see every move coming at his face, but can't sense me behind him, or see that I'm after him while he pants over some little blonde boy?  
  
Sasuke blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Neji put his open mouth over Sasuke's. Sasuke's first reaction was to knee Neji in the groin, punch him in the stomach and run. But something more instinctive and primal told him to stay and fight back, win this kiss, dammit! Sasuke moaned and ran his tongue across Neji's lower lip.  
  
Neji broke off, surprised at Sasuke's reaction. He had expected severe pain at this point, not this... Neji looked at Sasuke, who was smirking in the most delicious manner.  
the black haired boy fairly growled, You think I'm going to let you win? Think again, Hyuga.  
Sasuke grabbed the straps that hung from Neji's head band and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
Sakura and Lee blinked slightly and blushed.  
How... how about we go back inside... trailed Lee.  
... yeah... mumbled Sakura.  
  
  
Gaara shook Naruto's shoulder. He didn't wake. Gaara shook him harder and whispered his name. He didn't wake. Gaara shook him a bit more and said his name in a normal tone. He didn't wake. Gaara really shook him and yelled his name. He woke.  
Gah! Gaara, there's no reason to yell at me like that!  
You wouldn't wake up.  
Feh, not my fault.  
Whatever. We're at your house.  
You brought me back?  
Yes. I told Kakashi that we had found the cave. He suggested that I take you home.  
For some reason, the fact that Kakashi told Gaara to take him home seemed to change the action. It didn't seem as... sweet anymore.   
Thank you! continued Naruto, hugging Gaara around the middle, wanting to feel his comforting warmth again.  
  
Gaara blushed.  
  
That stupid Kyuubi. Why was Naruto hugging him? All he had done was bring him home. He wished Naruto would stop hugging him. It was making him feel strange. Those butterflies in his stomach had increased and it was accompanied by some strange pang of... sadness? What _was_ this? Some sort of jutsu? Why did he feel like this?  
  
Gaara looked down into Naruto's fake-smiling, whiskered face. Ahh... this feeling when I look at him... Gaara was so entranced in watching the boy that he didn't notice that he was leaning closer and closer and closer until Naruto's soft, spiky bangs brushed his forehead.  
  
  
  
Gaara leaned even closer, their skin was brushing together, now. Gaara was too close now. He couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop what came next.  
  
In a way, it was like the accidental kiss they had shared at the waterfall, quick, clumsy and inexperienced, but in a way it wasn't.   
  
It was different because Gaara had wanted this, he had started this, he had consciously pressed his pale lips against Naruto's soft mouth, had wanted to feel this sweet torture, knowing that this might be the only time he could do this.  
  
It was different because something in Naruto _responded_ to Gaara's touch. Something inside the other boy knew that this is what he wanted, to be held, to be kept safe, to finally lay down his mask and be... loved?  
  
Naruto suddenly pulled back, although part of him was screaming to stay pressed against Gaara's lips.  
  
he whispered.  
Gaara said it as a simple statement.  
Do you... do you... Naruto took a deep breath, Do you love me?  
Gaara solemnly looked at the smaller boy.  
All my senses tell me something like that, so, yes, I do love you.  
  
Naruto hissed involuntarily. He said it. He told you he loved you. This is what you wanted. I _wanted_ this? Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto shoved Gaara away and leapt into his window, slamming it shut after him.  
  
  
  
Lily: ohhh yes. i am truly evil. i don't update until you review!!  
Phantom: ugh homework.  
Fly-Girl: ugh. portfolio class overload.  



	8. You don't love me more than I love you

Lily: just so you know, the reason i can so easily write yaoi using the Naruto characters, is that i always imagine them older than they are. other writers and artists say that a lot, too. i think it's because they go through things that we might never go through. such as seeing your parents murdered by your own brother... annnyyyywaaaayyyy.  
  
Can't you see them?  
Chapter Eight  
You don't love me more than I love you because I say so  
  
Naruto panted in the heat of his bed. Stupid sheets, stupid shirt, stupid heat. Naruto tore off the sheets and lay on his back, staring at the slowly rotating fan. It was so damn hot and it wasn't making thinking any less painful.  
  
Gaara had kissed him and told him he loved him and Naruto had kissed back and had asked and ran away. Why were things so confusing? Naruto wanted all the affection he could get and Gaara seemed to understand, but Naruto was scared. Scared? Of what? That maybe things would stay hopeless, even with Gaara there, that it would make things worse. Naruto worried too much, dammit.  
  
Naruto rolled onto his side.   
  
He could sense Gaara's chakra, above him, on the roof. Gaara had been there a lot lately, almost every night. Naruto had thought he merely needed a place to stay, but now he wasn't so sure. But... Naruto had to admit... it was comforting to know that someone was near. Someone who could help him if he needed it. Someone who wouldn't judge him for wanting comfort, knowing that it wasn't a weakness. Someone who could chase away the loneliness. Someone who understood...  
  
Naruto rolled onto his stomach.  
  
Hell.  
  
Screw it. There was no way he was going to sleep if he didn't do something.  
  
Naruto got out of his bed and went to the window, he pushed it open and leaned out, twisting around so that he was looking up.  
  
Gaara sat on the roof, thinking hard, the fingers of one hand twisted in his short red hair. What had he done wrong? He had done what his heart -did he have one?- told him to do. Naruto had kissed back... didn't that mean he wanted it too? Didn't that mean that he loved Gaara?  
  
Is that what I want?  
  
Do I want him to love me the way I love him?  
  
Yes, that's what I want.  
  
Naruto's voice came from below him. I know you're up there. Come down... the voice hesitated, ... please?  
  
Gaara went to the edge of the roof and swung down, so that he hung, bat-like, in front of the windowsill. Naruto looked at him and gave a small smile. The Kyuubi's face was slightly flushed from the heat and droplets of sweat ran down the dip in his collar bone.  
  
Gaara, you know... if you wanted a place to stay at night you could just ask...  
Gaara stared at Naruto impassively.  
Come on. You can stay with me.  
Naruto moved back from the window, allowing Gaara to enter cautiously.  
  
Why was Naruto doing this? Didn't he not want Gaara around?  
  
You don't have any night clothes, right? My other pairs are in the wash, so I guess you'll just sleep in your boxers or something.  
Gaara blinked at Naruto.  
  
Gaara obediently pulled his shirt and scarf off, leaving him wearing only a sleeveless shirt and a pair loose pants that were held up by a lax waist band.  
  
Naruto walked to the bed, looked back and said, Come on.  
  
Why, oh, _why_ was Naruto doing this to him? Was he torturing him on purpose?  
  
Naruto curled up on his side and Gaara lay down next to him on his back, arms crossed over his stomach. Naruto rolled over to the other side and flung an arm around Gaara, whose eyes widened. Naruto nuzzled is forehead into Gaara's shoulder.  
  
... sorry... he whispered.  
Sorry for what? asked Gaara, trying to keep his voice calm, but failing.  
Sorry for making you upset. Sorry for being stupid. Sorry I didn't realize sooner.  
  
  
Those stupid butterflies were back and this time they seemed determined to get out of his stomach.  
  
Sorry I didn't say that I love you too.  
  
Gaara sat up, his mouth open and eyes wide.  
  
You... you...  
  
Naruto gave a close eyed grin.  
You look funny when you're surprised.  
  
You do.  
That isn't the point. You love me?  
Naruto couldn't help but blush under Gaara's continual stare.  
  
Without another word, Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him so that his spine was curved back against Gaara's chest. Gaara leaned his head down so that his lips touched the back of Naruto's neck.  
Love you...  
Naruto shivered as Gaara's lips moved against his skin.  
Love you most.  
said Gaara, slightly surprised.  
I love you more than you love me.  
No you don't.  
Yes, I do.  
  
  
Shut up and go to sleep.  
Naruto laughed,   
  
Naruto smiled and fell asleep quickly, safe in the arms of someone who truly loved him. Gaara remained awake, watching Naruto as he slept. Gaara pressed his lips gently to Naruto's neck, he whispered softly, his breath tickling Naruto.  
  
Naruto, do you remember that first night at your favorite spot? You said that the stars made you feel like you knew where you belonged, that you know everything will be all right, that you feel like you're a part of something important. Naruto, you make me feel like that. To me, you're brighter than any star could ever be.  
  
For the first time, Gaara was glad that he was an insomniac.  
  
  
  
  
Lily: Aww. i do that with my jason, argue over who loves who more...  
Phantom: *chokes on fluff*  
Fly-Girl: shut up. thanks to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are...  
Phantom: there will be another chapter. more icky fluff. christ i need to write a fight scene.  
  



	9. Beginning to see

Lily: this is done from Naruto's POV. i've never really done anything from his POV so i decided to try it.  
  
Can't you see them?  
Chapter Nine  
Beginning to see  
  
I smile as I wake up, glad to see that Gaara is sleeping. Lately, he's been able to take little cat naps, but only when he knows he's sleeping as close to me as possible. It's a funny feeling, being a security blanket. I like to watch him when he sleeps. He looks so pretty, at peace but also a little sad.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
He's caught me staring at him. He's grinning now. Damn that bastard, he always thinks it's so funny when he catches me being sentimental.  
  
Watching me sleep _again_, Naruto?  
No. You had a piece of dirt on your face. I lie and flick an imaginary speck off his cheek.  
he yawns and stretches like a cat.  
  
I get out of bed and put some waffles in the toaster. Gaara really likes waffles. (Why the hell would Shukaku like _waffles_?!) Lots of butter, lots of syrup, so that they're more puddle than waffle. Gaara sits down at the table and I put the plate of waffle-puddle in front of him. He gives me a small smile.  
  
He smiles more now. That's good, especially since he looks so hot when he does. Not that I'm gonna tell that to him. If I did he'd use it against me all the time.  
  
We walk to class together.  
  
Kakashi is late as usual. Sakura and I yell at him as usual. He begins to explain how Iruka wanted to try this new thing and... I clamp my hands over my ears and scream, Sasuke listens intently, Sakura looks mortified and Gaara is laughing at me.  
  
Iruka-aniki is great and I've learned to put up with Kakashi-sensei, but I _really_ don't wanna know what they do at night, ok?  
  
We practice for awhile, new jutsu, new techniques. Iruka, Neji and Lee come at break and have lunch with us. I thought Lee would die of happiness when Sakura kissed him in front of everyone, his eyes have gone all twinkly. Iruka and Kakashi are eating in a tree together, I think I hear Iruka giggle. I move away from the tree. Neji is sitting suspiciously close to Sasuke, who keeps spacing out between bites of sushi.  
  
It _is_ pretty funny to watch Sasuke zone out. One eyebrow will raise up and then the left corner of his lips begins to twitch and I have the strongest feeling that he's not thinking about what we have been learning in class...   
  
Going by the fact that Neji is actually _here_, that Sasuke is looking rather... pleased with himself and that Kakashi keeps sniggering when he looks at the two, I figure that Sasuke and Neji's relationship is not just rivalry.  
  
Kakashi says that since we're all here we might as well train together.  
  
Sasuke and Neji train together so they can develop their Byakugan and Sharingan.  
  
Lee is helping Sakura with her speed, which has gotten really good lately.  
  
Gaara is trying to explain how to avoid attacks to me. I know perfectly well how to avoid things. I just don't really feel like it. Gaara sighs and stabs a kunai at my hand. I shriek and jerk my hand back.  
Did you feel like it then?  
You were going to stab me!  
It was an attack. It was supposed to hurt.  
Yeah, but...  
Think of every attack like that. The other person is not just attacking, they are attacking _you_. Don't let them.  
Ok, ok, I see.  
good, lets try some more.  
  
Another thing I won't tell Gaara, he looks cute when he gets annoyed. That's why I like to piss him off so much.  
  
My suspicions are confirmed. I was on my way to get a drink of water and I saw Neji and Sasuke together. Neji had Sasuke pressed up against a tree and was touching him _all over_. I stopped dead and gaped. _Whoa_. Sasuke opened his eyes, saw me, smirked against Neji's mouth, which was rather busy, and winked at me. I glared at him and went and got the water.  
  
Stupid Sasuke.  
  
Never imagined Sasuke being uke, though...  
  
Never imagined Sasuke in the first place.  
  
The rest of the day is pretty uneventful, minus a few times that people keep _accidentally_ falling into their sparring partners. I didn't even yell at Gaara for calling me clumsy when I tripped over an invisible tree root and landed on him.  
  
Gaara and I are sitting at our favorite spot again. Gaara is doing that thing where he puts his lips right against my neck and talks against my skin. It makes me go all shivery, not that I'll tell him that. I lean back into him and look up at the thousands of stars.  
You're not looking at the stars tonight, Gaara. I tell him.  
I was wondering why he hadn't been looking at them, like usual.   
Gaara flips me around in his arms so that I'm pressed up against him.  
I don't need to, idiot. Your hair is brighter any way.  
He combs his fingers hair through my hair and his lip twitches slightly.  
  
I think he's beginning to see the stars.  
  
But I won't tell him that.  
  
He already knows.


End file.
